


Like A Prayer

by NiciJones



Series: 30 Days Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Church, do not read this if you're a sensitive christian, hating on Armie's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: Easter service gets a little boring.(Mind the tags and enjoy the ride ;))





	Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> NOT FOR SENSITIVE CHRISTIANS 
> 
> Please, please don't start a debate about the way I talk about Armie's family here. It does not involve Liz if that's something you're prickly about but I don't have kind words for Dru.
> 
> However, if you enjoy sex in wildly inappropriate places, like a church, you are gonna enjoy this one. I wrote it way back for a porn writing challenge with Brooke that we plan to revive. So look forward to some more porn one-shots from both of us. There are some juicy prompts I am looking forward to writing.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_   
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_   
**Like a Prayer - Madonna**

Timmy looks up when Armie taps his arm. They are in the middle of the Easter service with Armie’s family. They had insisted for them to come and attend church (Timmy is almost half convinced that they are still hoping to have their sins cleansed and see them return to the _right_ path).

Armie makes a nod to a side door. Timmy follows his eyes before looking back at him, making a confused face. Armie nods again, his eyes travelling up to the gallery overlooking the church.   
Timmy still doesn’t understand so Armie rolls his eyes and just whispers, “Follow me.”

There’s no use arguing and it’s not like Timmy isn’t bored out of his mind. He lets Armie go first and follows him after a few minutes to not draw too much attention. 

Up on the gallery, they are indeed alone. Armie has sat down on one of the benches and is rolling up a piece of paper which turns out to be a bible page (“Most creative cigarette you’ll ever smoke, Timmy”). 

“Wanna tell me what this was about?” Timmy asks sitting down next to him. The wood squeaks and he peers over the railing but no one is paying attention to them.

“Oh, you. Me. This innocent building.” Armie’s hand falls on Timmy’s thigh hot and heavy. His fingers curling and uncurling on the fabric of Timmy’s pants.  
Timmy’s eyes widen as he begins to understand. “No. Are you insane? This is a _church_.” He argues.

Armie grins. “Exactly. And I’m a bitter, bitter human being.” His hand wanders up and settles on Timmy’s crotch, slowly stroking the outline of the cock he can feel there.

Timmy leans back spreading his legs. There are so many factors why this is a bad idea. “God, Armie,” he sighs dreamily. 

“Exactly.” Armie grins dirtily and opens Timmy’s pants to sneak his hand into them, stroking the growing hardness there.

_What if someone comes up the stairs? What if someone even looks up here?_ But Timmy would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. He loves Armie for that, too, even if it’s reckless and could cause a huge scandal. The fact that they are having sex here, in public and just upstairs from Armie’s mother. They have been listening to her passive-aggressive remarks all day and would likely continue being forced to for the whole Easter weekend.

Maybe that’s why Timmy leans closer to whisper into Armie’s ear. “How about you serve for your sins and get on your knees for me.”   
He’s glad he can say that without being afraid that Armie has flashbacks to memories he’d rather forget. Instead, he can hear him moan softly.

“But of course. Committing more sins seems like the right way to go.” Armie smirks and pulls Timmy’s pants and underwear down.   
Timmy tries not to think about what would happen if they get discovered now and watches Armie slip from the bench in a far too elegant and practiced manner. It would at least take care of the problem of coming into his pants. He draws the line at walking out of here with a wet patch on his pants.

Timmy tries to stifle his moans as his cock slips in and out of Armie’s mouth. He wishes he could let his screams echo in the big building. There’s just something about soiling this place that Dru loves that gives him pleasure. Whenever she bugs Armie about being a heathen, he can think of this.   
Under hooded lids he sees Armie bobbing his head and reaching down to touch himself. 

That’s when he realises that it would be even better for Armie if he had the time of his life himself.  
“Armie.” He mumbles, voice raspy. “Let me. Please.” He starts tugging at his shirt pulling him up. 

Armie licks his lips when he sits down next to him. He looks like the very incarnation of sin with his blown pupils, messed up hair and hungry look in his eyes. Timmy is more than eager to return the favour.

“Let me show you a piece of heaven,” Timmy whispers.   
He slips from the bench and opens Armiee’s pants. Eagerly he wraps his lips around his cock. He works his way down slowly, pulling back from time to time and kissing the slit, letting his tongue flit over it. Armie’s cock is a masterpiece in Timmy’s humble opinion and he loves to worship it.

Timmy can feel Armie’s hands in his hair, pulling at the loose curls. He looks up at him through his lashes.   
“Whenever she stresses you out, remember this.” He whispers and swallows him down.  
Armie only barely manages to stifle his groan. 

It’s intoxicating knowing she always holds this place above them, thinks that only good and pure things happen here. She is sitting in the audience right now and doesn’t know that up here, her son’s boyfriend is blowing him. 

No one can deny the allure of something forbidden, the attraction of something you can’t have and want all the more for it. By making up rules we condemn them to be broken just for the sake of their nature.

Many don’t suspect Timmy to be quite this kinky or reckless inside and he _knows_ that. Most of them he doesn’t bother correcting, uses it to his advantage even. He’s the good boy, the one who helps the old woman next door and who you’d trust to watch your children. And he is all that but there’s a potential for darker things that he likes to hide.

Armie gets to see it right now in the form of him kneeling on the floor of a gallery in a church deepthroating his cock. 

After Armie spends himself and Timmy makes sure to swallow his load down, licking up every last drop. He gets pulled up impatiently and it’s only by sheer luck no one cares to look as Armie brings their lips together.

Later, they come down after the service is done and gain disapproving looks for disappearing. Timmy only needs to lick his lips again to make Armie blush and sputter.

He kisses him again, in front of the church giving bystanders the finger when they voice their disagreement. Sometimes Armie needs him to give no fucks and just love him because Timmy knows most of Armie’s carelessness is only pretense.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for aesthetics and additional info:  
> Main: [nicijones](https://nicijones.tumblr.com/)  
> Charmie: [charmie-inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


End file.
